Life and Times of Black Rose
by brokenxsouls
Summary: Teens write in diaries. Rose wrote, instead, poetry on how she felt. Happy times, loving times, dreams..and of course the ever more present depressing times.
1. DISCLAIMER

Althought most of these poems deal with cutting, dying, suicide..list goes on and on (I just dont wanna spoil lmao), NONE of them has actually happened. They are poems people, and nothing more. I claim every poem that you are about to or have read. Please, if you want one, take it. Just dont go around and say "Yeah, its mine" cause it aint. Enjoy the poems for they were made to show another side of a person that wasnt really allowed to show it. Always made to show the part of her that everybody was used to. But if you dont like it, please just dont read them. Yeah, you can flame if you really feel like you should, but really, come on. Who is making you read what I write? Nobody..so just think about that. Nobody forces you to read something you dont want to.


	2. Forever and for Always

I wish that this wasn't the end

The end of the memories that

Will stay in our heart forever

And as I lay here

Thinking about those memories

Tears fall down my cheeks

Wishing that you would be here with me

To make the pain disappear

And wipe away all my tears

But then I start to realize

That I have you

And that you'll forever be in my heart

You're my everything

Everything I wanted

Even though there are miles

Between us

That won't stop me from loving you

Because I'll love you

Forever and for always


	3. Saving

Do you have a problem?

Do you need a little bit of help?

How can I help you

When I cant help myself

Help is on the way

To get you through the day

Someone out there

Is someone to care about you

It's to late for me now

But you still can be saved

From the darkness that consumes

All your feelings that it craves

Help is on the way

To get you through the day

Somewhere in me

Is someone to be

Who is dead


	4. Everytime

Everytime I want you

Everytime I need you

You're never there

Everytime I miss you

Everytime I crave you

You're just never there

Everything you tell me

Everything you ask me

I really don't care

Everytime you see me

Everytime you pass me

I really don't care

So don't ask me again

I will not be part of this trend

I don't want to be your friend

So get the hell out

Go ahead and pout

I don't care about it

Because...I hate you


	5. Relationships

How many times have you tried

But it ends up in rejection?

How many times have you got

This sick little infection?

Relationships try to get you down

Relationships just give you a frown

'Cuz love never lasts

It's all in the past

For me...it never happens

One day everything is fine

It's all just as you planned

The next day you're walking home

With a break-up note in your hand

Relationships try to get you down

Relationships just give you a frown

'Cuz love never lasts

It's all in the past

For me...it never happens


	6. For You

Calling our your name

Wondering what is your game

Do you hear me?

Walking in the shadows of your light

Thinking how I should end my plight

Can you see me?

Hanging with your friends

But wishing it ws just you in the end

Do you feel me?

Walking past you in the halls

No longer do I call

Now do you know me?

All those questions I asked before

Dont really matter anymore

Now do you care about me?

Acting like I dont care

That my love for you isnt there

Wishing all the time you knew

About my love for you


	7. Day Has Finally Come

Staring at the knife in my hand

Wondering when my life will end

Walking to the mirror to see

Just a lonely girl staring back at me

Standing out in the rain

Watching night merge with day

Wondering which hour will end my pain

Hoping that hour hasnt came

Going to school, hiding behind a smile

While inside I am full of guile

Planning the day to spring my surprise

Just keeping an eye on the prize

The day has finally come

The hour I feel most unloved

Looking down at the blood

I smile, knowing soon I will be loved

Opening my eyes to a surprise

Who are all these people with tears in their eyes?

Whispering their sadness and grief

But cant hear it all...

Lights and colors bleeding together...

Forever...

Knowing I am gone when I hear that beep...

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeep...

Sleeping forever in a tomb

Only light comes from the moon

Lighting me with its grace

Through time and space


	8. Nobody

I scream, but nobody can hear me

I cry, but nobody knows

I feel alone in this world

Yet nobody cares

God, please help me from destroying myself

Into shreds and tears

I want to die in this room

The room I have gone crazy in so many times

Cant remember the last time I saw

Something I thought was real

Whether it will be a face of hope

A dream, or just something to hold

Screaming in a pillow

Hoping nobody hears me

Cutting myself

Hoping nobody see's me

Lying in the hospital bed

Thought nobody cared.

But then who are these people?

Crowding around with teary eyes?

Then I realize that these are the people

The people that didnt know

About the time I went crazy, or,

The time I couldnt remember something real

And the time after that, when I was screaming,

Or the time I cut myself

I close my eyes

Falling into a deep sleep

Suddenly I am gone

And at last, everything is all right


	9. Deep Inside

Empty home

All alone

Hidden tears

Silent fears

Happy face

Empty space

All a lie

Heart will die

Tears will burn

Where to turn?

Where to hide?

Only deep inside


	10. Cut Myself

In the bathroom

Blade in my hand

Its going further down

In my skin

I cry silent tears

Nothing is right

I pull the blade out

Blood drips on the floor

Mum runs in

She starts to cry

I hate you, I said

I just cut myself


	11. Falling from Grace

Laying here thinking about the past

Wondering how long this will last

Hearing the sound of nothing ringing in my ear

Does that mean nobody is here?

Going outside in the rain

Thinking about my pain

Walking around a bend

Asking when my life will end

Walking in the grass

Just so a car can pass

Hoping he doesnt see my face

That he doesnt know I'm falling from grace


	12. Sarai

Holding you in my arms

Looking down at you

Smiling at your face

A little gift from grace

Your little hands and feet

Your little eyes and nose

Oh, what did I do?

To deserve someone like you?

Even though we will have our fights

That we wont see eye to eye

I will always love you

And thats a promise too

Its your graduation and I'm so proud

Seeing you up in your little gown

Lights flash as cameras go off

Looking at you with your friends

The moment seems to never end

Now you're truly grown up

What can I say?

Other than to live and learn with each passing day


	13. Fighting Friends

Sitting in between you two

Wondering what to do

And what has to be done

Yet I can find none

The cold silence surronding me

Making it seem like I cant breathe

Trapping me from within

Oh, how long till it ends?

One is reading

One is laughing

Neither talking

Both silently arguing

Sliding sliently down

Both of you wearing a frown

Wondering how this will end

Oh, why cant you two be friends again?


	14. Mercenary

Sitting in the backrow seat

Waiting for the man I'm supposed to meet

Looking out through the foggy glass

Hoping he hasnt passed

Going up to him

Acting just like that old friend

Taking him away

To what will become his grave

Looking at him with sadness on my face

Hoping he realizes my place

Knowing he knows what is about to come

When I bring out my gun

Pointing it at him

Taking a deep breath from within

Watching him fall to the ground

Blood is all around

Walking away

Knowing soon I will pay

Waiting for that sweet kiss of death

For life is too short, with all due respect


	15. Twilight

Hiding my tears

Hoping nobody see's

Burying my fears

So nobody knows but me

Keeping as silent as can be

Wondering what people think

Why did it have to be me?

Fearing you might die

Still asking the question

The question of why

Like its my little obsession

I would give up my life

Just to replace yours

It would be no strife

Only 3 days to live

There's so much to do

So much to give

And all for you

All I have to say

Is I love you

And I wish it was another way


	16. Clashing Memories

Coming out of the shower

Looking through the steam

Feeling all the power

Drain away from my dream

Walking to the glass

Trying to forget the past

Hoping that it all will pass

That it wont last

Walking to my room

Memories still flashing

Trying to hide my gloom

While everything is clashing


	17. Another Day

Seeing you with a knife,

That is supposed to take my life.

For me, a moment of fear,

And the shed of a single tear.

I ask you,

What did I do?

To deserve a sudden end,

Just wondering why we couldnt be friends.

Seeing your cold smile

Staring at it for awhile

Trying to think of a way

To just get away

Stumbling down on the grass

And soon your shadow pass

Seeing you walk away

I just lived to see another day


	18. Little Flame

Staring at the fire

Amazed at how its life can go on for hours

Wondering how such a little flame

Can cause so much destruction and pain

So warm and hot,

Its everything I want, yet not.

I touch it and feel the burn

Yet, the flame I still yearn

Wanting to be near

Forgetting my fears

Letting a tear fall

As I lay against the wall

Looking at my red hand

Trying to figure out who I am

Wanting to know is there more to me?

Or what I get is what I see?


	19. Better Place

Looking at the blood

Coming from my cut

As silent tears

Fall down like my fears

The yells ringing in my ear

Wishing I wasnt here

Feelings the stings of your hit

Like a flame that was just lit

Reality hitting me like a train

Retreating into my mind to get away from the pain

There I'm sitting beneath a weeping willow tree

Grass rippling in the breeze

Looking at the sun

Still on the run

Wishing for a better place

Where I dont have to hide my face

Going to school with a smile

Knowing what is to come, but not for awhile

Taking refuge with my friends

Hoping it will never end


	20. Escape the Pain

Wanting to die

Cause my lifes a lie

There are no friends

I guess I'm alone till the very end

Nobody cares for me

They dont believe

That I am sad

Oh, well, I can just let them be glad

I feel my sould breaking

And my heart aching

But I dont show it

Not even for a moment

For if I do, I will be weak

That my cover has a leak

Its just easier to smile and hide

While on the inside I cry

So I wish to die

Cause lifes a lie

But I cant, because if I do

There will be nobody to carry your pain for you

So I'm stuck in time

Trapped in a box like a mime

Wishing to be free

Wanting to just be me

But if I do die

It would be a waste of time

Because I have a ticket to hell by train

Where I will never be able to escape the pain


	21. Pablo RIP

You always talked about dying

I always thought you were lying

But there is nothing more to do

Cause there is no more you

You never lived in the light

Your life was a hard plight

Now there is no more you

What am I going to do?

I turned to you

Always asking you "What do I do?"

You always had some way

To make me feel better that day

But now your dead

So much left unsaid

But here's something to say

I love you and will always every day


	22. The World to Me

I walk a lonely road

A road I will only know

For treasure lies deep inside

Only I can recognize

I walk to the cave

Where my dreams have been paved

Dreams of happiness and peace

Things I ask for once a day at the least

I enter the maze of rock

Looking for a key to a lock

For at the heart of the cave

Is a chest of golden rays

I spy the chest with my eye

Over to it I glide

Opening it, wondering what I will find

Nothing but a small little rhyme

"Thou hast come looking for me

But what you seek is already with thee

So open your mind and let it flow

Only then you shall truly know"

Staring at the paper wondering what it could mean

Wondering how I could go this far and already have it with me

Trying to open my mind

But nothing is what I find

Going back the way I came

Cant help but think if this was a sick little game

Till I realized that it was true

What I was searching for was you

You...standing all alone on the beach

So close, yet just out of reach

Calling out your name

But you never came..

And, Dear Reader, you wanna know why?

Cause he was already by me in a blink of an eye

I tell him things nobody else has heard

While overhead flies a flock of birds

Hand in hand

We watch the sun set on land

Reaching up to kiss him on the cheek

Hugging him, saying he means the world to me


	23. In the Skies

Looking at the sun set

Before my eyes

Wondering when you will

Come from the skies

Hoping it hasnt happened

Cause I wanna be there to meet you

Just me and my love

For there is nothing else better to do


	24. An Act

Holding in my sorrow

There is no tomorrow

Trying to do what everyone thinks I should be

But finding I become less me

You ask "Whats the matter?"

I say nothing, hoping it ends the clatter

Yet I hope you see through this mask

That it is all just an act


	25. My Part

Turning off my emotions like a switch

Not showing what I really want to be

Cause life's an all knowing bitch

In every way to me

You scream my name

So loud and out of rage

I flinch, preparing myself for the pain

Knowing I did nothing to desrve this life like cage

Going to school

Hoping there will be nothing to do

So I can play the part that I'm supposed to look

All happy faces and smiles, wondering if I'm fooling you

The look you give me

Says that I have

So I might as well play the part I was born to be

Hurt and crying on the inside, while out I'm glad


	26. Why Does it Happen?

So much hatred

That there is nothing I can do

For I noticed too late

So the only person that can help is you

Why so much fighting?

Why cant it stop?

Instead of lasting so long

That in the end there are cops

Now I look at you

Seeing what anger does as you take your last breath

And knowing there is no tomorrow for you

Because so near is your death

The people who fought came in

And I turn away so they wont see me cry

They say they're sorry

As, for the last time, you close your eyes

I wondered how much pain you were in

Wondering why and how the world can be so mean

Then realizing the awful truth of your home

And wishing that it wasnt you, that it wasnt meant to be


	27. Quotes

There's a little truth behind every "just kidding"

A little curiousity behind every "just wondering"

A little knowledge behind every "I dont know"

And a little emotion behind every "I dont care"


	28. Still Bright

Staring up at the wall

While outside the rain falls

Just wondering about life

Is it such a strife?

Lightening flashing off and on

Thoughts falling like bombs

Just thinking about you

Cause there's nothing I can and want to do

Life is so boring without you here

With every cut to my heart, a single tear

Turning over and turning off the lights

Cause even without you, it is still bright.


	29. True Love

Flip a coin

Roll a die

Take a chance

To fall or fly

Climb up the ladder

Draw a card

Win or lose

Its not too hard

If you win, congrats!

Release a dove

If you lose...

Well sorry, but you just played true love


	30. The Stars

They wait by us, unfelt

Patient they bide behind the days full glare

And we who watched the dawn when they were there

Though we had seen them, in the daylight melt

While the slow sun upon the earth-line knelt

Because the teeming sky seemed void and bare

When we explored it through the dazzled air

We had no thought that there all day they dwelt

Yet they were over us

Alive and true

In the vast shades far above the blue

The brooding shades beyond our daylight

Serene and patient in the conscious light

Ready to sparkle for our joy again

The eternal jewels of the short lived night


	31. Time of the Poets

Ah, the time of the poets is passing away

Carried adrift by forgetful winds

So you and I should solemnly be

All that is doomed to end

One thing new, and not so new

For my sake will I poet be

Until the Eternal breath of spring

Shall come and set me free


	32. Isolation

The contemplation of isolation

Isolation my new vacation

I'm alone and without needs

On my life isolation feeds

I have not seen a soul for years

My eyes are aching and full of tears

Isolation proved ineffective

To make my life unaffected

Fractions of my lost and found

I can win and bring him down

My fear no longer lays inside

From isolation I run and hide


	33. Pressure

I cant take the pressure

It pushes me away

It makes the fear start to rise

It makes me go astray

I think its out to get me

The beast that wants my life

I think its out to get me

A quarrel I will fight

I dont know where I'm going

I'm lost and I'm mixed up

A pressure that inside me

I'm without good luck

Why am I still running?

I'm sore and bruised

Lots of complex pressure

And a man that has been used

I cant take the pressure

I am going to crack

A sharp and painful noise

A tingling in my back

Its coming out to get me

Its making me insane

A life thats full of pressure

A life thats full of pain


	34. The War

It will come for us

To bring us down from way below

Reaping death and creeping slow

We are doomed, nowhere to go

Eternal life yet were so frail

Life will surely not prevail

Man to man, die for lies

Purify the rotted skies

No temptation, annihilation, desecration, will I fall?

Rivarly post retribution, only death the true solution

Bruning flesh, splattered mess

Is this a test? Or just regress?

I dont know

I dont care

All I think is

"Why am I here?"

I could die, or should I fight?

But all I see is death in sight

If I fight, I just might

Take a plunge, the ultimate fight

Straight to hell, if I fell

For I have sinned, and all isnt well

I want to live, I want to fight

But all I see is hell tonight

Hanging back and born to fight

I will not see my death tonight

From dusk till dawn, life to death

I wipe the blood off my chest

For I am mortal, then I sigh

For my wounds are painful, "Will I die?"

But hither, there for moning comes

I've beat them all without my guns

For I am wounded, torn and sore

Yet I have just begun The War


	35. Everyday

You're just all messed up

You don't do anything right

Everything you do is wrong

Want to cut just to know you're alive, but you cant

Feeling of hurt, pain

Want to be perfect, but know you're not

Make too many mistakes

Not good enough for anyone

Missing someone who is very special in your life

But never able to see him

Constantly feeling down on yourself

But you can never tell anyone whats wrong

Hating life cause you feel like noone loves or cares

The feeling of the whole world is out to get you

But never know when

Acting like you're happy but deep down you're sad and in pain

Never telling anyone whats wrong

But tell them everythings ok when its not

Feeling sad and depressed all the time, but never can find whats wrong

Trying to find yourself but lost in your mistakes

Wanting to die, cause you feel like nothing

No good in this life to keep you going

But you know there is

Always hiding your feelings then letting them out later in life

Wanting to feel the pain

Just to know you're alive

Staring at the knife that you're holding in your hand

To cut or not to cut are the questions you ask yourself

Everyday


	36. I Love You

I cant find the words

To tell you how I feel

I try, but I cant get it out

I want to tell you

How my heart aches

When you cant smile

I wonder whats wrong

Am I just another name in your file?

I want you to listen

To everything I say

Because the words are the truth

And they're because of you

Listen my love

I love you and you're my only one

My only one now and for eternity

The times we can talk

And times we can smile for real

You are what makes me happy

And my true happiness love

Is with you, in my arms

Feeling your touch

Makes me melt

So I guess what I'm trying to say

Is, I cant live without you

And I love you

More than words can say


	37. A Ghost

Wondering what has happened

Why nobody is here

The feeling of being trapped

As the tears appear

I am nothing

And everybody is gone

So silent...

Like the aftermath of a bomb

Looking around the room

As if waking from a dream

People...are here

But they seem to not recognize me

All these familiar faces

Looking at me so cruely

I huddle into a ball

While I feel their eyes staring...brutally

I stifle my cries

While everybody dances

I know I am nothing to them

But in hopes, I sneak quick glances

I am nothing

And they dont recognize me

Sad and emptiness consuming rage and anger

Is this meant to be?

Am I so easily pushed out of their lives?

So many memories of what we did

Now they are the past and I am like a ghost

Here I am, facing a life of emptiness and I'm just a kid!

I walk away from this room of memories

Leaving behind the familiar faces

Walking around like a ghost

To all these places

I sit down on the floor

Looking down at my hands, wondering how these pills got here

Hearing my name...did somebody finally remember?

Its too late...the pain turning into silent tears

They found me on the floor

With salty crystals still streaming

My mouth open wide

In a silent, painful, scream

They shall never know

The pain they caused over the years

How can something so strong

Give way so easily, even if somebody is near?

Loneliness can kill the heart and soul

An invisible death, something that cant be seen

Now I truly am a ghost

As I watch everybody gather round a body that used to be me

I guess it's really over

As I float and watch them...

They close my mouth and eyes

Forever silencing the pain that there would've been

Raining on the day they bury me into the cold ground

So cold on this day...everybody dressed in black

The color matches my heart and soul

As I turn away, the two become cold and I dont look back

The light crystals fall from the sky and my face

I cray out in rage

Not at the end of my life, like a book unfinished

No...just that they shall never read it...not even one page


	38. A Happy Place

Crying myself to sleep

Every night

There are no dreams for me

Cause they leave me with a fright

Far off songs

Going over in my head

Taunting me when I lay

Trying to fall asleep in my bed

Thinking of you

While the moon flies over

What is happening in the outside world

While I'm trapped in this room of green like clover

Everyone yelling at me

So I tretreat in my mind

Where I am loved

To a place where people are kind

The place of wild flowers

And skies so clear blue

Where its so peaceful

I dont know what else to do

So I lie there day after day

In that sweet smelling grass

While that still far off music plays

And other bands play brass

Wishing to go back in time

Wanting you to be with me

So we can hug and kiss like lovers do

But it isnt our destiny

But we part in the last moment

Wishing that it didnt have to end

We cling onto the past

While our new lives wait to begin

So day after day while I'm stuck in here

There is nothing else to do but think of you

Wondering if you're thinking of me

I send up a thought, hoping it reaches you

It has some words and a three letter sentence

It says I miss you and that

I love you


	39. What is Love

What is love?

A thing thta holds great power...or

Something so pure, like a dove?

Whatever it is, it can lift

People up, soaring high or

Bring them down, to them it isnt a gift

Love can bring hurt and pain

And you keep wondering...why?

Why me? Is there nothing to gain?

So you move on in life

Like a sleep walking person, giving up on love

Always on the edge of a knife

Ah, yes, but what of the good part?

The part of love tht brings happiness

Right from the start

You see it in people who have it in that form

A form so pure..

That you have to smile at a love with no storm

So what is love?

A powerful force...or

Something as pure as a dove?


	40. Hurt You

Feeling sick

There's nothing I can do

The tears come down

As I think of what I did to you

Never more have I hated myself

Crying for endless time

Because I gave you so much pain

Which I know wont heal as fast as the spin of a dime

Everyday threating their life

But the are person who should die

Donest say a thing because

I made my grave and in it I will lie

Physically and emotionally drained

I havent slept for days

Wondering if everything will soon be ok

Or will it come out with people going seperate ways

Some people say its a lie

That the three are one

I dont care because

Of what I said and done


	41. A Dream

Sitting, looking at the stars

Such a peaceful night

I start to dream

About where you are

I fall asleep on that chest

While the moon light

Bathes me in a soft glow

Traveling far from that beautiful crest

The dream takes me too a far away place

By the ocean, and I hear

The waves crashing as mist rises

And I see your face


	42. Silver Love

Take me from the world

Your realm, oh so cold

Free me, release me

Let my story be told

Bitter tears they come

From soulless, lifeless eyes

Empty promises broken

In a world of bitter lies

Silver sharp it calls

Its haunting lonely cry

Embrace me, shelter me

Hold me, as I die

Slide upon my skin, my love

Open up my pain

Let blood flow down upon my arms

Red rivers flow again

The light is no more now

Hidden deep inside

Darkness my only comfort

Hold me while I cry

Darkness armies' marching

Destroying lights domain

Marching on and on it comes

Blackened dawn, eternally reigns


	43. Our own Slice of Hell

Madness and yelling

Almost every single day

The pain and the tears

The aweful things we say

How angry I can get

I wont admit I'm wrong

And trying to feel better

Takes soo long

No one will listen

And I have much to say

They dont take me seriously

But they wont go away

Its just so terrible

They get me to where

I am ready to kill someone

And pull out my hair

And then it all stops

But we know very well

It will happen again

Like our own slice of hell


	44. Like a Rose

Sunlight flitters across the sky

But darkness surronds me, happiness is a lie

Pain is not unknown to me

My soul is bound

Never to be free

Silent tears pour down my cheeks

From eyes where sorrow leaks

The angle of death calls my name

I try to ignore it, trying to bear the pain

I pick up the knife and sat on my bed

Blood like rubies so deep and red

Scars that never seem to heal

And a smile on my face that I dont feel

I hide my sorrow from the world

And in the corner I am curled

Trying to hide from the terror of life

Knowing that my father comes skeeing strife

His cold hands touch me with a chill

I realize his eyes are consumed by determination to kill

I scream as I try to fight him off

My feeble struggles...he stops with a scoff

Finally he leaves, my skin black and blue

And never realized how much I hated you

My mum doesnt try to assist

She always pretends I dont exist

I cant believe its true

That I was unaware of the hatred for you

At school I hide behind a smile

My clothes...the latest style

Im popular and widely accepted

Though never once have my friends detected

That I long for somebody to notice my pain

For someone to help bear my stain

I cry myself to sleep every night

Always dreading morning light

Where once again i would wake with new bruises

Memories of what happened each night still making me thinkg coldly

Though at night I always give in

I knew that I'd never win

My life is like a rose

When I was young I danced as the wind blows

But like a rose, it couldnt last

Untill all I hold was memories of the past

A final black petal falling

And I slowly submit to my angels calling

Downstairs I hear the fighting start

Soon I would be forced to take part

So I picked up osme paper and pen and begun to write a note

And the story of my life is what I wrote

The I picked up the knife and hold it to my chest, ready to kill

And pushed it in, to end my life, I'd failed my test of will

Maybe if I fail, I shall tell why I did this

As the room darkened all I felt was sheer bliss

But as I took my last breath I wondered why this has to be

Of all the people in this world, why me?

A few days later a tragic story in the newspaper

About a teenager who committed suicide because her father abused her

People felt guilty when they realized what had occured

How they had ignored her pleas for help, thinking them absurd

Her parents were locked up away from sight

As the world shed tears for the girls plight

The girl looked down from up above but hidden from sight

But they heard her as she told them she was all right

She was away from the terrors of earth

A place which she had never belonged even from birth

She wiped away their tears and wished them well

She would be in their hearts if they needed somewhere quiet to dwell

As time past many forgot

But these who had loved this happy child alot

Knew that their guardian angel was there to guide their way

In their hearts she would always stay


	45. For Every Child

For every child that cries at night

With shame...pain...and fright

For the child thats wants so much

To feel a loving, gentle, touch

For the beaten child whose life has become insane

Whose tears run silent like the rain

For the childs face that is streaked with dirt

The child that doesnt even own one shirt

For the child who lives in a world of violence

Horrifying homes filled with silence

For the child who can never play

Who has never seen a sunny day

For the child whose father drinks

The yelling and screaming, making the childs heart sink

For the child whose life fades

Once too often they turned to the blades

For the child whose eyes hold untold sorrow

This childs life will end tomorrow

For the child whose life is so bleak-

Never finding kindness they seek

For teh childs whose days are so grey

In this darkened world they must stay

For the child who will never trust-

Ending their life...feeling they must

For the child who lives on the streets

On the ground thta child weeps

For the child who never feels secure

Pain and abuse they must endure

For the child who has never had a hug-

Never been warm or snug

For the child whose hearts is torn beyond repair

By people who call themselves parents, saying they were always there

For the child who wishes they could cie

To them the whole world is a lie

For the children taken from their home

And who is made to feel so all alone

For the child whose life is just a shell-

Whose life's becoming a living hell

For the child who can smile but not feel

Whose scars run too deep to heal

For every child who aches for love

I pray to God up above

To hear your cries and heal your pain

And give you back your life again


	46. Fanciful Faeries

Fanciful faeries, come out tonight

Here under the stars that shine so bright

Round and round, you dance and turn

While I sit and watch and yearn

Fanciful faeries, come and play with me

Here...where this is meant to be

While children sleep in beds tonight

We shall dance without a fright

Fanciful faeries please dont go away

Come with me to stay

We'll dance and dance together

While the moon shines down upon us...forever


	47. Mistress of the Dark

Standing out in the airy cool night

I spy something oh so bright

The light it engulfs me

Oh what can it be?

Oh Mistress of the Dark

Here..you send me sparks

Light up the nightime sky

With your pearly eyes

I watch from afar

Because up there is where you are

So far away yet so near

When I'm with you, I have no fears


	48. Paint me a Story

Paint me a story

Just for me

Paint me a story

Of what is meant to be

Of skies so blue

And people true

Everyone around

All good their hearts bound

Paint me a story

A story of love

Paint me a story

A story as pure as a white dove

Of no fights or harm

Where people dont lack charm

Give me a place

Of beauty and grace

Paint me a story

Is that so much to ask?

Paint me a story

Of a good life, is that such a hard task?


	49. The Fight

Killing me softly

With words of hurt and pain

So much fighting

And nothing to gain

Peace never comes

To those who ask

Watching the fight

From a seat in the back

Doing nothing to end it

But feeling pain from both sides

Trying to keep it in...but..I break

So then I take leave, like the ever going tides


	50. All Fake

love, care and kind

What do they have in common?

Its that they are all lies!

Only said to mess with our minds

With each passing day

Love is said to much

Care is always a fake

And kind never has much to say

All are fake

Yet we search for the real thing

Real love, care and kind

But we dont give..we just take


	51. Never Know

I hate the fact that you and me

Fit together so perfectly

Yet for all the time you've known

You've only seen the one side shown

I hate the fact that you

Just seem to

Never care at all

That you never came when I call

I hate the fact that all you say is lies

Yet I just let them go on by

So what does that make me?

Something that shall wither away and never be?

I hate the fact that I scream inside

And that you never know how much I cried

You shall never know how much hurt

And pain I've gotten since birth


	52. Locked Up

My wrists ache

Inside my will breaks

As I take that blade

I don't even feel it

All I see is ruby droplets of blood

Nothing but that as I hold my arm up

I watch it trickle slowly down

I rasie my eyes..seeing you..

You..are horrified

You yell and try stop me..yet

You will never know that it was your fault..so

You go back to your world, leaving me to mine

Nothing is as it seems

I go to school and nobody knows

The mask I have, it never shows

The pain that is locked up inside


	53. Reflection

She's fighting herself right now

If she could only be happy with herself somehow

She leads a life of perfection

So therefore she's not happy with her own reflection

She tries to tell herself she's pretty

But winds up in a fit of self pity

She cant get those voices out of her head

She says over and over again

You have no problems..you dont need to be thing to win

Only if there was something that were

Something that made her happy with her

The only thing is to be a size four

How proud she would feel to walk through the door

Give her time and she will see

The true her..the true me

She never wanted it this way

Its all your fault, the voices say

You let yourself become what you are

You're hopeless, you've gone too far

There is no hope for you

You will never pull through

She screams, "Voices you're wrong! I know you are!

I am gonna be a shinning star!"

Then she asks who I am fighting with, a little voice?

She tries but she has no choice

She can't overcome what they say

She really tries to make them go away

She lies in bed crying at night

This is not worth the fight

Nothing I do is good enough

I must keep my ground and remain tough

She tried not eating

And still the voices kept repeating

Nothing you do will ever work out right

You are losing this fight

When are you going to wake up and see?

She's hopeless and worthless; they're talking about me

Give her time and help her to

It wont be long till she pulls through

You must try and get to her first

Or things are going to get worse

She knows you love her and all

But those voices are always on call

She knows she's making a big mistake

You have to let her take

All the time she needs

For she's trying to do all those good deeds

She really hears what you say

Its just the fact of applying it everyday

So when you think she isnt hearing

Remember the other voices are cheering

That chant that they know so well

She wishes she could send them to hell

Where they would burn

And pay for it was now their turn

For all the trouble they've caused in her life

For all the self-hatred and strife

She's not far along

But she has already memorized their song

The one where she gives in

This is the one where they win

The one where they make her feel so small

When she feels two feet tall

She feels herself slipping away

A little more each and every day

It wont be to long till she is lost

Then she'll pay the cost

Once again the voices sing

"We've won her over!" and the chorus rings

It'll be now that she'll really cry all night long

For she realizes she was never very strong

How could she let this happen to her?

It would never have happened if she were

Not one to have such perfection

Give her time...she'll learn to love her own reflection


	54. Her World

She never shows emotions

She's afraid of what they'll do

Her feelings are all hidden

She'll never show them to you

Hate is her favorite word

Black is her favorite color

Loving is what she's best at

You're not alone if you think she's absurd

Someone has hurt her badly

Somewhere at sometime she was forced to be cold

Something poisoned her against the world

Somehow for some reason she put her real self on hold


	55. Gone

The trees, they say, stood witness

The sky refused to tell

But someone who had seen it

Said the story played out well

She spread her arms out wide

Breathed in the break of dawn

She just let go all she had

And then she was gone


	56. Just Winter

Summer sun

All is fun

Waiting outside

As time flies by

School is here

Everybody cheers

For the teams

So many screams...

But with long cold nights

Being outshined by the hot days

This on going battle

Fighting for my chance to stay

Now there is cold

At last I can come

For I am the frost

The snow, and I come at a cost

Black nights

Starless skies

Yet in the morning

All is pure and white

Yet...it doesn't last long cause Spring is here

And with a sigh

I melt away

For I can not stay

But the time shall come

When all is done

Where you'll feel my frosty bite

But don't you fright...

For I am just winter


	57. Future Uncertain

Star light, star bright

Last star left tonight

Wish you may, wish you might

Bring somem forgotten world to sight

But there are none left, I fear

None far away and none near

Man became to powerful by far

And left just this one shining star

To kill the earth was not enough

The lights of the galaxies we had to snuff

Till with our ever increasing might

We succeeded in quenching the fiery night

Except this one lamp left on

A small reminder of the universe gone

Star light, star bright

Dying slow in a dying night


	58. Peace Dream

Take me to a land where nature runs free

Where mans destruction can never be seen

Give my heart a resting place

I know a place where the air is alive

Where streams can play and beauty can thrive

Where peace dwells in all you face

One day I will escape to natures domain

With grass overgrown, but inhabitants sane

That will be my prize

But to win, I must go face the wrongs

And teach the world words to peaceful songs

Until no longer the child cries


	59. The End

Broken dreams

Pieces of memories

Forgotten facts and figures

Dusty from long disuse

Stiffened smiles

Time-blurred faces

Petrified visions

Lying like corpses

A poem too old to write

A song too stale to sing

A mournfully tolling bell

Singaling the end of things


	60. Break Up

Nothing to live for

No dreams to dream

My love is gone now

I silently scream

So hard to take

A tremendous blow

My heart melted quickly

Like late winters snow


End file.
